Celestial Weapon
The Celestial Weapons are a series of powerful weapons in Final Fantasy X. Obtaining all Celestial Weapons unlocks the Weapon Master trophy in the Final Fantasy X HD Remaster version. Getting the weapons themselves will trigger the trophy without the need of powering them up with the crests and sigils. Mechanics Celestial Weapons are unique in that simply finding them is not enough, as the weapons require a crest and a sigil to unlock their Auto-Abilities. Without their corresponding crests and sigils, each Celestial Weapon has three empty ability slots, and the ability "No AP" in the first slot. They cannot be customized, as additional abilities are automatically granted to the weapon by powering it up with a crest (always as first upgrade) and a sigil. Five out of the seven weapons will allow an aeon to break the damage limit by powering them up with their respective crest. The sigil is not needed to enable aeons to break the damage limit. It is not necessary to equip the weapons to break the damage limit, merely possessing them is enough. Celestial Weapons always ignore the enemy's Defense, and the HP/MP damage modifiers always apply, when using physical attacks (neither apply to Overdrives) regardless of how far powered up they are, but Celestial Weapons do not have Piercing effect. Aside from ignoring Defense, Celestial Weapons are not more powerful than a normal weapon; at full HP/MP, they do the same damage as a normal weapon would if the enemy had 0 Defense. However, Auron is an exception as his Masamune does 100% damage at 70% of his max HP, and as he drops further the weapon exceeds 100% damage. For anyone else, full HP is 100% damage, 1 HP is about 9.1% damage. The Celestial Mirror Even with the crest and sigil for a Celestial Weapon, using them to power up the weapon requires the Celestial Mirror. To obtain it, the player must complete their chocobo training in the Calm Lands, then go to Remiem Temple and race the champion chocobo there. If the player wins, they will obtain the Cloudy Mirror. To transform it into the Celestial Mirror, the player must have defeated Seymour Natus, and then must go to Macalania Woods where a woman at the entrance cannot find her husband. Two areas to the right and one area up, the husband can be found. When he is sent back to his wife and the player returns, the son is missing. The player must talk to either the mother or father until s/he expresses concern about their son. The player must then head up the crystal walkway through the trees to a fork, which was previously blocked by a woman. Going up at the fork will find the son at an altar. Examining the altar will transform the Cloudy Mirror into the Celestial Mirror. To power up a Celestial Weapon using a crest or sigil, the player must return to this altar and present the crest or sigil while in possession of the corresponding Celestial Weapon. The player does not need to have both the crest and sigil at the same time to power up a weapon, but it will not reach its full strength or have access to all its abilities until both are used. Though the player can obtain the crests and sigils without it, the Celestial Weapons cannot be obtained at all until the player has the Celestial Mirror. The Weapons Caladbolg Tidus's Celestial Weapon can be found in the Calm Lands. Once the player has completed their chocobo training, they must race the trainer and beat the trainer's time. Due to the mechanics of the race, it is possible to finish before the trainer and still lose: each balloon either racer collects subtracts three seconds from their final time, and each bird they hit adds three seconds in addition to the time they lose while the chocobo is stunned from the hit. If the player beats the trainer's time, a man on a slope in the northwest of the Calm Lands will move. If the player beats the trainer's time but leaves the Calm Lands before obtaining the Caladbolg, the man will again block the path to the weapon. To solve this, player can race the trainer again. The player doesn't have to win this race, just trigger the phrase "You already hold the record". Down this slope is an altar that, when examined with the Celestial Mirror, grants Tidus the Caladbolg. In the Japanese, Spanish, German, and Italian versions, the Caladbolg is called Ultima Weapon, and is simply called Ultima in the French version. The Sun Crest is found at a place called The Beyond in Zanarkand Dome after defeating Yunalesca. The player must head to the back of The Beyond and descend either the broken flight of stairs in the back or climb the stairs located near at entrance: they will be teleported to another corner of the room, and the chest containing the Sun Crest will now be at the top of the stairs they just descended. In the European, International, and Final Fantasy X HD Remaster versions, if the player does not obtain the Sun Crest immediately after fighting Yunalesca, they must defeat Dark Bahamut to get it. The player can reenter the chamber to obtain it after speaking with Auron, but before leaving outside. To obtain the Sun Sigil, the player must beat the chocobo trainer in the Calm Lands with a time 0:00. This is possible by collecting enough balloons on the course to lower their time to 0:00 upon finishing. The player has to finish the course in under 36 Seconds with a minimum of 13 balloons and only one bird hit to get the required time. In some versions of the game, if the player times 0:00 on the first try, they must beat the time of 0:00 to receive the sigil. In the HD remaster version, scoring exactly 0:00.0 will not earn the sigil. Although it will display as 0:00.0, the "perfect time" is achieved with at least -0.1 seconds. The Caladbolg deals more damage the closer Tidus is to his max HP, as is tradition with the Ultima Weapon. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 The following table lists are the abilities the Caladbolg will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. Nirvana To obtain Yuna's Nirvana, the player must go to the Monster Arena in the Calm Lands and agree to help the owner re-capture various monsters. As their first assignment, he will order the player to capture the nine different monsters that appear in the Calm Lands. Once the player has done so, a chest will appear at the front of the Monster Arena containing the Nirvana. The Moon Crest is found in an alcove on a beach in Besaid, where Tidus meets Wakka at the beginning of the game. The chest is to the right of the beach and can be acquired at the beginning of the game if the player wishes. To obtain the Moon Sigil, players must travel to the Calm Lands and head for Remiem Temple. Once inside, the player must defeat all of Belgemine's aeons, one at a time, in a duel of aeons. This requires the player to obtain Yojimbo and Anima, as Belgemine will not allow Yuna to challenge her Yojimbo or Anima until Yuna herself is able to summon them. Once the player has defeated to her Bahamut, Belgemine relinquishes the Flower Sceptre. The player must now capture at least one of every fiend on Mt. Gagazet for the Monster Arena. This will reward them with the Blossom Crown. With the crown and the scepter, the door behind Belgemine will open, allowing the player to obtain the eighth and last aeon, the Magus Sisters. The player must now defeat Belgemine's Magus Sisters and after the battle, the player will have a chance to send Belgemine, and will be given the Moon Sigil once they have done so. If they refuse, Belgemine will remain in the temple. Defeating her Magus Sisters will prompt the player to send her again, and they will not receive the Moon Sigil until they do so. The Nirvana deals more damage the closer Yuna is to her max MP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current MP ÷ User's Max MP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the Nirvana with the Moon Crest will allow Valefor to break the damage limit. The fully-upgraded Nirvana is arguably the easiest Celestial Weapon to obtain, though those playing the International or HD Remaster versions might find themselves in a pickle with Dark Valefor in regards to gaining Anima if they neglected to obtain the Destruction Sphere treasure in Besaid Temple. The following table lists the abilities the Nirvana will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. World Champion Wakka's Celestial Weapon is obtained in Luca in the Luca Cafe. The player must first come at least third in a blitzball tournament, or win 5 blitzball games, then speak to the bartender. She will ask the player to see the Celestial Mirror, and if obliged, will give the weapon. The Jupiter Crest is found in a locker upon return to Luca any time after the party leaves after the blitzball tournament. From the lobby, the player must enter the upper-right hallway and enter the Besaid Aurochs' locker room. The crest can be found in a locker. In some versions of the game, the Mercury Crest has switched names with the Jupiter Crest (this also applies to the sigil); however the player still obtains the crest for Wakka's weapon from this locker. The Jupiter Sigil randomly appears with 50% chance as prize in a blitzball league once the player wins all three of Wakka's Overdrives in previous competitions. This weapon was previously owned by High Summoner Ohalland. The World Champion deals more damage the closer Wakka is to his max HP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the World Champion with the Jupiter Crest will allow Ifrit to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the World Champion will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. Spirit Lance Spirit Lance is Kimahri's Celestial Weapon. In the Japanese, Italian, Spanish, French and German releases, the Spirit Lance is known as the Longinus. The Spirit Lance is obtained by praying to the three Qactuar Stones in the Thunder Plains and a spectral Qactuar will appear in either south or north area of the Thunder Plains. The player must follow it to a broken tower, and press to send a bolt of lightning through it, revealing a chest containing the Spirit Lance. The Saturn Crest is found near the top of Mt. Gagazet. Just past where the player fights Seymour Flux is a passage lined with pillars. The Saturn Crest is in a chest on the left side between the pillars, out of the player's view. There is a riddle written in Al Bhed that suggests the location of the Saturn Crest in the southernmost area map of Baaj Temple. To obtain the Saturn Sigil, the player must win the Butterfly Hunt minigame twice (once in each area) in Macalania Woods after obtaining the airship. The challenge consists of catching all seven of blue butterflies in the forest within a time limit, without touching the red butterflies. The minigame requires precise timing and maneuvering. The second time the player wins, the chest with the Saturn Sigil will appear. It is one of the harder key items to obtain. The Spirit Lance does more damage the closer Kimahri is to his max HP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the Spirit Lance with the Saturn Crest allows Ixion to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the Spirit Lance will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. Onion Knight Lulu's Celestial Weapon is named after the recurring job, and bears the sprite of the Final Fantasy III Onion Knight on its shield. To obtain it, the player must search for the coordinates "12, 57" while aboard the airship to locate Baaj Temple where the player must dive into the water and swim to the northern doors. Geosgaeno will attack and after it is defeated, the chest containing the Onion Knight will appear in the southern part of the area underwater. The Venus Crest is found in the Farplane (entered from Guadosalam) after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple. To obtain the Venus Sigil, the player must go to the Thunder Plains and dodge two hundred consecutive lightning bolts without leaving the area. The player is not told how many bolts they have dodged, and if they miscount and leave the area without dodging enough bolts, their total is reset. It is advised the player thus aims for more than two hundred bolts in case they miscalculate. Loading the save game (if the player saved the game each time dodged certain amount of bolts in row) will also reset the count. Once two hundred bolts have been dodged in a row, the chest containing the sigil will appear in front of the Thunder Plains branch of Rin's Travel Agency. This key item is considered the most difficult to obtain in the game. The Onion Knight does more damage the closer Lulu is to her max MP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current MP ÷ User's Max MP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the Onion Knight with the Venus Crest will allow Shiva to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the Onion Knight will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. Masamune To obtain Auron's Masamune, the player must first obtain the Rusty Sword, found on the eastern cliff outside of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Next, the player must go to the Djose end of Mushroom Rock Road. The north-western passage leads to a rising platform that leads to a statue of Lord Mi'ihen. Placing the sword before the statue will reveal a glyph, which in turn reveals the Masamune's location. The Mars Crest is found near the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road, along the final area of the Mi'ihen Highroad. A long, narrow series of passages leads to the southeast, at the end of the path is a chest with the Mars Crest. The Mars Sigil is obtained from the owner of the Monster Arena. The player must unlock a total of ten Area Conquest or Species Conquest monsters. It can be any combination of the two. Catching at least one of each type of fiend in an area unlocks an Area Conquest, while catching all the fiends of a particular species unlocks a Species Conquest. Thus, acquiring the Mars Sigil is not particularly difficult, it just requires a lot of work to catch the monsters needed. The Masamune deals more damage the lower Auron's HP is, a trait unique to the Masamune. The damage modifier formula is: :(130 - * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 60 This means Auron deals half damage at full HP, full damage at 70% HP, double damage at 10% of HP and at 1 HP he deals 216% damage. He is the only one who can exceed 100% damage due to his unique damage formula. In addition, in the Original Japanese release, the Masamune was twice as powerful. This means Auron deals full damage at full HP, and at 1 HP he deals 433% damage. Upgrading the Masamune with the Mars Crest will allow Yojimbo to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the Masamune will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. Godhand Rikku's Godhand is obtained by typing "GODHAND" as a password on the airship and going to the new location on Mushroom Rock. The player will appear on a narrow path. To the north is a chest containing Godhand that can only be opened when the player has acquired the Celestial Mirror. The Mercury Crest is found in a treasure chest in a shifting sand pit in the final area of Bikanel Desert. In some versions of the game, the Mercury Crest has switched names with the Jupiter Crest (this also applies to the sigil); but the one from the same location still affects the same weapon. To obtain the Mercury Sigil, the player must complete the cactuar sidequest on Bikanel Island, which is available after gaining the airship. In the final area of the island is a stone with an engravement of a cactuar. Examining it will prompt a rhyming poem to be read and one by one, ten cactuars will appear in the desert. The player must find them, then play a game of "Red Light, Green Light" with the cactuar. If the player reaches it before they are spotted they battle the cactuar. Win or lose the minigame (not the battle), they receive a sphere to be taken back the stone, at which point the next cactuar can be found. The ten cactuars can be found in the following locations: #Tomay – Oasis, to the right of the save sphere. #Rovivea – Sanubia-East, running around a treasure chest in the northwestern alcove. #Chava – Sanubia-West, read the signpost that advertises a "20% off sale". The cactuar will then appear. #Alek – Sanubia-Central, running back and forth in the northwestern ruins. Leaving Sanubia West via the exit opposite the Cactuar Village takes the player straight to that particular area. #Aloja – See #4. #Vachella – Sanubia-East, touch the save sphere in the tent. The cactuar will then appear. #Robeya – Sanubia-Central, inside a treasure chest in the southwest corner. #Isrra – Sanubia-West, in a shifting sand pit. To make the cactuar appear, the player must leave the area after delivering the sphere from Robeya and return. #Elio – Oasis, the cactuar will use the save sphere to teleport onboard the airship. The player must board the airship and go to the top deck to find him. #Flaile – Sanubia-West, appears behind the player once the spheres from the first nine are all taken back to the stone. The Godhand does more damage the closer Rikku is to max HP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 The following table lists the abilities the Godhand will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2 Several Celestial Weapons appear in ''Final Fantasy X-2. Yuna's Dark Knight dressphere wields the Caladbolg, while Rikku's Dark Knight dressphere wields the Masamune. Yuna's Black Mage dressphere wields the Nirvana. The game's final boss, Shuyin, uses the World Champion during his Terror of Zanarkand attack, a version of Tidus's signature Blitz Ace Overdrive. Depending on the players' actions, the Ronso may craft a statue of Kimahri wielding the Spirit Lance in Chapter 5. Concept artwork for the Mascot dressphere shows plans for one of the girls to dress up as the Onion Knight, or use it as her weapon. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Tidus's EX Mode is to equip the Caladbolg. While Tidus remains in EX Mode the Caladbolg increases the damage he does the more HP he has, and lengthens the duration Tidus is invincible while dodging. Tidus's exclusive Level 100 weapon is named World Champion. It lowers Tidus's base Bravery by 40, +69 Attack, and grants him the Cat Nip ability and Brave Boost on Dodge +20%. It can be traded for in the shop for 31920 gil, the Grand Slam, five Fayth's Dream, and five Guts Orb. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' The Caladbolg and World Champion return as weapons for Tidus, and the latter appears with modified stats: it lowers base Bravery by 40, gives +70 Attack, -1 Defense, Brave Boost on Dodge +8%, and the Cat Nip ability. It can be traded for 182,800 gil, the Grand Slam, a Fayth's Dream, and five Vision's Hopes. Naming of Sigils and Crests In the International release, the names of the crests and sigils were changed back to the order of Japanese version except for Tidus's and Yuna's: The crests and sigils correspond to the seven celestial bodies of Earth's solar system that are visible to the human eye on the Earth. These bodies were known to many different ancient civilizations. The Romans, for example, named the five planets after their gods, while the Japanese named them after the (five elements), i.e. Mercury – Water, Venus – Metal, Mars – Fire, Jupiter – Wood and Saturn – Earth. The sun and moon are also present in Tidus's and Yuna's names. Gallery Etymology The Japanese names of the weapons allude to the Luminaries, the seven celestial bodies known to ancient man: the Moon, the Sun, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn. Each of them would commonly be associated with one of the Seven Archangels, though which ones varies. Trivia *While the game's Customization feature makes it possible for players to manually create weapons with the same abilities as the Celestial Weapons, any such weapons will not take on the Celestial Weapons' names. They will not ignore defense, won't have any effect on aeons (is refered to obtain them and not to equip them to characters), nor have the damage vary in different circumstances. de:Waffen des Solaris es:Armas de los 7 Astros fr:Armes des sept astres antiques it:Armi dei sette astri Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Weapons